


A Home With You

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, ShuMako Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto finds herself shaken as Ren makes a suggestion that blows her mind. A step in their relationship that leaves her breathless. Now she must decide if living with the man she's dated for so long is a good idea or not.(Falls under the territory of Pre-Future Arc)Story for Day 1 prompt of Shumako Week: First/Milestone.https://twitter.com/shumakoweek





	A Home With You

Shocked. Stunned. Perplexed. Flabbergasted. Bewildered.  
  
These words and more were ones that described how Makoto truly felt in that moment. The young woman's eyes wide as could be as she tried to process the words that had just been spoken. Needing a second to regain her composure before questioning what she had heard moments prior.   
  
"I-I'm sorry... C-could you repeat what you just said?" Makoto asked in sheer astonishment. Wondering if she had just misheard the suggestion. Quietly waiting as she sat at the table across from her boyfriend of five years, Ren Amamiya; the two having met up for breakfast. The young man staring at her with a warm smile before he chuckled. Taking a moment to repeat his statement.  
  
"We should move in together," Ren said with a level tone. Makoto feeling tingles roll down her spine as the suggestion was said once more. Realizing that it was not her imagination. Ren able to tell it surprised her a bit even as he chuckled softly. "Didn't see that coming?"  
  
"I um... t-that is to say... Y-you and I... I-I mean...!" It was clear to tell that the idea was causing Makoto to malfunction a bit. The brunette's cheeks turning more and more red each passing moment. To be asked something so huge was making it difficult to think straight. After all, it wasn't often the man you were madly in love with and dated for years suddenly asks you to move in with him.  
  
Ren meanwhile just laughed at how adorable his girlfriend was. Even with her being a fierce cop that made people tremble in fear, she was still that same easily flustered girl he fell for all those years ago. Normally she would groan a bit at his antics and reply in kind. But it seemed this time the proposal was too much for even her to handle. Ren unable to deny that seeing her turn into a bumbling mess like the old days left a warm sensation in his chest. Reminding him of the day he first asked her out in Crossroads.  
  
Seeing that she was still processing all that information though, he decided to step up and continue talking. "You and I have been dating how long now? Five years?" Makoto was quick to nod even through her intensifying blush. "Well, after so long I just figured it was a good time for us to move in together. After all, it would work to our advantage in multiple regards."   
  
"H-how so?" Makoto asked. Reacting more on instinct due to how flustered she was. Watching closely as Ren raised a closed fist and lifted a finger one by one for each reason he was about to give.  
  
"First off, logically speaking, the two of us living together means a joint income. Lessening the strain about whether we can afford rent or not." Ren stated. Makoto finding the reasoning rather sound as two incomes instead of one would provide more stability.   
  
Ren meanwhile lifted a second finger before continuing. "Two. With us living together we'd be able to spend more time with one another. Our jobs don't always leave us with much time with each other; me with Yoshida and the cafe while you with your position in the precinct." Again Ren presented reasoning that was rather sound. Makoto having noted their dates and such had been less frequent as of the past few months.  
  
Third finger raised. "Three. This would bring less strain on our living arrangements as we can shoulder the responsibilities together. Allowing us to focus both on ourselves and our jobs with an easier breath knowing we can come home to one another. Four, with us both bringing in a joint income it would allow us to afford a nicer place to live than either of us have at the moment. Five..."   
  
Much to Makoto's surprise, Ren suddenly just stopped. All his reasons were making quite a bit of sense so she was wondering why in the world he just decided to not keep going. Was he out of reasons? Before Makoto could question it further Ren simply reached out with that now open hand and placed it over her own that sat on the table.  
  
"Honestly Makoto I could sit here for the next hour giving you reasons as to why living together is a smart move. The truth is though, I love you so damn much. And the idea of us living together fills me with more joy than you can imagine. I want to go to bed with you at my side and wake up with you in my arms each day. To have breakfast together. All of it. I want us to be able to never have to worry about whether we can spend time together. I... I want to be with you. Which is why I'm asking you... will you move in with me?"   
  
Ren's words left Makoto absolutely speechless. Her heart swelling and cheeks burning as she was left too dumbfounded to speak. She needed to answer Ren though, but what could she say? Was she ready for such a step? Would it be a dangerous move to make when their relationship was on such good grounds? Makoto's mind began to ponder each scenario and form poor outcomes.  
  
As if reading her mind, Ren removed his hand with a small smile on his face. "I know this is pretty sudden, so let's do this. Need to head to work soon so I'll give you some time to think it over. Would that suffice?" Ren asked with a raised brow. Makoto a bit took back by the suggestion. Not expecting Ren to suggest such an idea as to give her time to ponder it all... But she nodded nonetheless. Still unable to really talk as she found herself dumbstruck to the very moment.  
  
With that Ren smiled before standing up. Quick to walk around the table and give Makoto a quick kiss before moving to leave for the time being. Asking Makoto as soon as she had an answer to meet up with him. Thus leaving the brunette sitting there a confused mess.  
  
Makoto quick to realize she was going to need some help...

* * *

"HE ASKED YOU TO WHAT?!"   
  
"S-shh!" Makoto hushed with her cheeks burning red. Trying desperately to get one of the two in front of her to calm down and not make a scene. Looking around to see a few people had peeked at them for a moment before going back about their business. Leaving Makoto to the task at hand. "Ann, please try to not make a fuss."   
  
For before the officer sat her best friends Ann Takamaki and Haru Okumura. Makoto having called them up to meet at one of their usual meet up spots- a diner the group frequented whenever able to- to discuss the situation at hand. Makoto just explaining how Ren asked her to move in with him. This, of course, got her friends excited.  
  
"But that's awesome Makoto! It's honestly about damn time you two moved in together at least." Ann stated to which Makoto looked a bit confused. "What? You two are planning on getting married one day right? So eventually moving in together makes perfect sense."  
  
"M-m-married?!" Makoto cried out as her face began to heat up once again. The fact that this woman still got so flustered at certain things relationship wise only made her friends chuckle a bit. "H-hold on Ann! That's jumping the gun here! He just asked me to move in with him is all..." Saying it aloud still made Makoto flush like a school girl.   
  
Haru couldn't help but giggle before speaking to her friend. "I think it's wonderful Mako-chan. Knowing when you lay down to sleep you'll likely wake up in someone's loving arms. It's a wonderous thought." Haru stated with that same warm smile. Though both Makoto and Ann could sense some sadness behind her words. Well aware that Haru's luck with relationships had gone quite poorly over the years, thus such a thing was a far off thing for the heiress.  
  
Ann was quick to signal Makoto not to bring it up, as it wasn't the time. Instead, the blonde decided to tackle the front of Makoto and focus on their fluffy haired friend later. Which was second on the list. "So when do you two move in together? You guys already decide a place or-?"  
  
"Actually... I haven't given him an answer yet." As the words left Makoto's lips, both Haru and Ann looked at her confused. "He... gave me some time to think it over."  
  
"...What's there to think about?" Ann asked bluntly. "You love him right?"  
  
"W-well yes but-" Makoto began before Haru interrupted.  
  
"And you have stated you wished to spend more time together correct?"  
  
"Yes but I-"  
  
"And there's plenty of reasons to move in together right?"  
  
"Ann there are-"  
  
"And it would provide more opportunities for interco-"  
  
"H-hold on Haru! D-don't say that alo-"  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"I'm scared okay?!" Makoto declared suddenly. Leaving both Haru and Ann very confused as the young officer continued to speak. "I'm afraid that if we move in together... it might weaken our relationship. What if he doesn't like living with me? What if my picky nature pushes him away...? I...I'm scared I'll lose him..." Makoto admitted... To which Haru stood, leaned forward, and flicked her on the forehead. "Ow! Haru what-"  
  
"Mako-chan don't be so silly. You and Ren-kun have been together for years. He knows more about you than you know about yourself." Haru replied which left Makoto wondering what she meant. "Mako-chan, do you love Ren-kun?"  
  
"Of course. With all my heart..."  
  
"Then there's nothing to worry about," Haru said with a tender smile. "You two will be fine. And if you somehow break up, which I can attest you likely won't, it is simply meant to be. So why worry about "what ifs" when you have so much to gain?"  
  
"Haru's right. C'mon Makoto! You're the fiercest girl we know, and you're gonna let a little bit of fear get in the way of happiness?" Ann asked to which Makoto couldn't help but shyly smile. Remembering just how wonderful her friends truly were.   
  
It took a moment for her to regain her composure, but Makoto soon enough nodded. "You're both right. I... suppose I had my answer sooner than expected." She said which had the others smiling at her. "Sorry to make this meet up all about me when-"  
  
"Oh hush Makoto. You know we don't mind."  
  
"Yeah. Seriously, what else are we gonna talk about? Me and Ryuji?" Haru and Makoto both turned to Ann with raised brows as the blonde flushed. "I... said that out loud didn't I...?"  
  
"...Trouble with Ryuji-kun again Ann-chan?"   
  
Now it was Ann's turn in the hot seat it seemed. Makoto smiling before sending Ren a text.

* * *

It was the next day that Ren arrived at Makoto's apartment. Work being rather insane the past few days, thus leaving him drained. Though he was a bit more livened up at seeing Makoto- the two exchanging a quick kiss before he was let inside. Confused though when he came to the living room of her apartment only to see a pair of papers on the table. Ren raising a brow at this before Makoto spoke.  
  
"I... made a pair of lists on the pros and cons of us living together," Makoto said to which Ren was not surprised. It was just in her nature to do something like that. The right is the cons, the left is the pros. You... can choose which to read first."  
  
Ren felt his chest tighten a bit at that. Suddenly a little worried that the cons would override the pros. Cautiously he took the right paper in his hand and read them quietly. Some of the cons were minor. Some were ones that made a bit too much sense. So much so that he didn't want to think about them. There weren't too many, but that also worried him. What if the pros list was even smaller...?  
  
Makoto all the while stood by quietly as Ren picked up the pros list. Smiling at how wide his eyes got at the list itself. That being the fact that it was clearly more than twice as long as the cons. "Makoto wha-"  
  
"Ren... The truth is that I wrote these out of fear. I didn't answer you before because I wasn't sure about myself." She stated while Ren turned to her. "Ren... I love you so much. And... The truth is that I'm worried about how you'll feel about me after we start living together." Ren tried to respond to her statement but she raised her hand to him. Signaling to let her continue. "But... even if I'm a little afraid living together might strain our relationship... I think we should try. So... my answer is yes."  
  
As those words left Makoto's lips, Ren's eyes grew wide. A look of relief washing off his face before he rushed her. Makoto letting out a squeak of surprise as his arms were around her waist before he lifted her up. "R-Ren?! Wha-mmph!" She was silenced as Ren pressed his lips against her own. Kissing her with so much love that it left her dizzy. It didn't help that he spun her around a few times before putting her down.  
  
"Shit... Okay okay! This is great!" Ren stated strangely excitedly. Makoto giving him a puzzled look before the man blushed. "I erm... Was pretty nervous these past two days over this."  
  
"...You get nervous?"  
  
"Oh be quiet," Ren said before pulling her into another kiss. Makoto obligingly returning said kiss with a giggle. "So we're really doing this? We're really moving in together?"  
  
"You're the one who asked me too, remember?" Makoto asked with a mischevious smile. Ren still loving the fact that his Joker-like nature rubbed off on her a little. The latter just chuckling before nodding.  
  
"Yeah. We'll need to do some research of course. Since we'll need to find a better apartment for both of us." Ren inclined to which Makoto agreed. "Should we start right away or-"  
  
"Actually... first we'll have to discuss two big things." Makoto interrupted. "First... telling my sister. Since I'm pretty sure she'd be pissed if we told her after the fact." Ren was quick to nod even if he was a little nervous about that. After all, Sae was still pretty scary when pissed off. "And second, we'll need to talk about Morgana's sleeping arrangements."   
  
In that moment something strange occurred. Ren suddenly going rather stiff and wide-eyed. Makoto blinking a few times at the expression before hearing Ren mutter a small "shit" underneath a hushed whisper.   
  
"...Please tell me you informed Morgana of your decision to ask me to move in..."  
  
Ren not saying aloud he totally forgot...

* * *

It was around two weeks later that things were progressing decently. Ren and Makoto having already met up with Sae to discuss the whole thing. As expected she was not pleased in the slightest. Going on about them being too young and that it was far too soon to consider doing something like that.   
  
She brought up a multitude of reasons as to why moving in at such a young age was a bad idea. Only for Ren and Makoto to dispute each of her thoughts easily. Working together as a true team against a common enemy. At least that was how Sae viewed it.  
  
Eventually though, Sae did end up almost moving to kill Ren. This due to the woman bringing up the idea of safe sex. Only to realize as she brought up the idea of sex that Makoto wasn't as innocent as she thought when it came to Ren and herself. The latter needing to physically hold back her sister from trying to kill Ren.   
  
It took some time but ultimately, they managed to convince Sae that it was a good idea. Debating how they had already been dating for years and this was just a natural progression. Though she was still not that pleased about it, eventually Sae agreed. But only if she was allowed to help Makoto in choosing the proper place to live. Makoto quick to hug her sister and thank her. Ren chose to stay away from hugging Sae as he valued his life... still unsure if she'd try and kill him or not.  
  
Even with all that said and done, there was one more thing that had to be taken care of. Or, someone to be precise. Makoto finding herself sitting in Ren's living room. Having come along with Haru- the latter strangely insisting that she be allowed to come along- to speak to said individual.  
  
Across from her on the table sat Morgana; the cat looking at her with determined eyes as the two moved to speak. Haru and Ren in the other room speaking on something as well it seemed.  
  
Truthfully Makoto had been a bit hesitant in this meeting as she knew how important Morgana was to Ren. But at times the feline could be somewhat unbearable to deal with; since he seemed to favor being in control a lot. Makoto remembering a few times she stayed over at Ren's place only for the cat to barge in or interrupt them. Thus she needed to find some common ground with the feline when it came to living together. Hence why she finally set up this meeting. Morgana quick to speak before Makoto could.  
  
"So, you two find any suitable apartments yet?" He asked in his usual tone. Makoto quick to nod as she responded.  
  
"One or two we're considering. But... That's not why we're here. Morgana, if we are to live together I think we'll need to set some ground rules." Makoto said. "I know that you were a guiding hand to Ren for many years, which is why I'm willing to compromise. First off-"  
  
"Hold up Queen. Before we start... I have something I need to say," Morgana interrupted. Although Makoto was a bit surprised by said interruption, she let him continue. "Over the past few years I've been living with Joker and have been doing my best to keep his head on straight and make sure he goes to bed on time. But... Perhaps I've been a bit too imposing on his life as of late."  
  
Makoto raised a brow at that; resisting making a joke about him making Ren go to bed after all the stories she heard. "The truth is Queen, I think it's time to let Joker be his own man. He doesn't need me babysitting him anymore. So... I've decided to move out." Morgana said. Makoto actually startled by his statement before he continued. "I know I know. Truly I am a generous soul. But who am I to stand in the way of a man and his lover spending their free time alone together?"   
  
And there was the cocky Mona they all knew and loved. Makoto rolling her eyes before speaking up. "Are you sure? I don't mind us living together. Just-"  
  
"Oh I'm sure. Besides, I'm not all that interested in hearing you two go nuts in the bedroom." Morgana stated which left Makoto beet red in the face. "It's about time I expand my horizons anyway. There's a whole world out there for me to explore after all~"  
  
Though Makoto did admire Morgana's maturity in this... She had to bring up an important point. "But Mona... You're a cat. Where will you live?" She asked in knowing Morgana had no money and no means of gaining any. The cat tensing up a bit at being called out like that.  
  
"I-I'll find a place just fine! Don't underestimate this Phantom Thief!" He replied with clearly shaken nerves. Showing he hadn't thought that far ahead. Makoto about to suggest he just stayed with them until-  
  
"What about living with me then?" Both turned their heads to see Haru now standing there. The young woman looking quite joyful as she turned to Morgana. "What do you say Mona-chan? You could stay at my place."  
  
Makoto once more found herself taken back by that. Such a suggestion being the last thing she expected to hear. Had... Had Haru known that Morgana would try and move out? She knew Haru had pretty good insight but to think that far ahead... She didn't get a chance to question such a thing as Haru continued. "How about it Mona-chan? I have plenty of room at my home after all. You could even have a room all to yourself." She stated to which Morgana looked at her wide-eyed.   
  
The cat meanwhile let out a cough to try and look composed, even though he was clearly shaken up. "Q-Quite the proposition there Noir. To upgrade from a simple apartment to a glorious place such as a mansion is truly befitting of a Phantom Thief of my stature. I humbly accept your proposal."  
  
It took everything Makoto had to not roll her eyes at the cat as Haru giggled. Sharing a look with Makoto that read both as "thank you" and "you're welcome" at the same time. Makoto well aware that Haru was rather lonely, so this worked out for everyone. The two girls giggling to each other as Morgana looked at them confused.  
  
"Wait... Did I miss something here...?"

* * *

The next few weeks flew by for Ren and Makoto. The two working their asses off for their intended goal. It took some legwork but finally they found the perfect little place for themselves. Set in a spot where it was a good commute for both of them to their jobs, along with it being spacious. A two bedroom apartment with an extra room they designated to be an office. Well sized living room, kitchen and all.   
  
Simply put, it was perfect for them. Thus they got to work right away acquiring the residence and preparing for their move. The others all taking some time out of their busy lives to assist the couple with packing up their belongings and even helped them carry everything in. Reminding themselves that it was better to have Haru move furniture rather than Yusuke. Makoto making a mental note to check on his diet as it seemed he wasn't eating as much again.  
  
After what seemed like a week full of craziness, Makoto and Ren found themselves standing in front what was now their new apartment. The place full of boxes holding their belongings; early evening already set in. Makoto nodding to herself before thinking things aloud.  
  
"Okay. I think if we tackle a few boxes tonight, we can finish it all by tomorrow evening. Shall we begin in the office or-" Makoto began before turning to Ren. Only for the man to look at her with a mischevious glint in his eye. "Ren? What are-eep!" Makoto didn't get a chance to finish as Ren rushed in and lifted her bridal style. Her cheeks turning a dark shade of red at the sudden action. "Ren?!"  
  
"We can unpack later. Right now, I want to appreciate OUR new home~" Ren cooed with his usual teasing tone. Makoto still flushed as she tried to reason that they needed to unpack first. Only for Ren to kiss her on the forehead and instantly silence her. "Or... We could have some fun in OUR place. Christen it in you know~" He said with a bit of a flirty tone of voice.  
  
Ren could see the blush actually increase in intensity at his suggestion. Waiting for her to protest... Only for her lips to curl into a sly smile. "I... suppose we could do that too..." She said with a slight sultry tone. Ren feeling the hairs on his neck rise a bit at how sexy she sounded in that moment. The two quick to share a kiss before Ren carried her inside.   
  
The two soon would find themselves laying in each other's arms in their new home. The first of many nights together as they basked in each other's warmth. Well aware that this was the beginning of a huge step in their lives. Their first home together.  
  
One of many more milestones they would reach in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've got set for Shumako week.
> 
> Sorry if it's not up to par of my normal stuff. Just figured it'd be a cute idea to have Ren and Makoto's story be about them moving in together. Also the Sae scene was cut down due to a few issues. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy and Shumako week continues all this week. Link below for more details.  
> https://twitter.com/shumakoweek


End file.
